


(Podfic of) The Bite That Binds (The Gift That Gives) by Rubykatewriting

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles steps in at the wrong moment and is forced to accept the bite or die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) The Bite That Binds (The Gift That Gives) by Rubykatewriting

**Reader's note:** The author has taken down the written version of this story from Ao3. Fortunately it has been preserved here in audio format so you can still enjoy it! Happy listening! :)

Cover by [](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cybel**](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/)

**Length:** 3:58:25

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Bite%20That%20Binds%20reup.zip) (Right-click and Save-As to download) || 117 MB

[Archived Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052014040602.zip)


End file.
